handsofwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Hands of War 3 Mathemathics
This is a list of formulas and base calculations that Hands of War 3 is based on.Many exceptions exist,though,as you will see. General mathematics The ammount of experience you need to earn to level is based on your current level,which is multiplied by itself,tripled,then it's added 15 points. Roughly:this would be: Exp required = 3*level^2+15 *exception:on level 1 you have to earn 15 exp points,while the formula says you would have to earn 3*1*1+15=18.Either this is a bug that makes level 1 be considered level 0(which,if added into the equation,would have accomplished the equation) or it has been purposedly coded for aestethical reasons,because 15 is a more round number than 18. The cost of normally tiered equips(tier 1-5) is generally directly proportional to the previous tier. This would be like this: cost=(tier-1)*150 coins.But why tier-1?because if the equips from the start would have costed more,the game would have been slightly unbalanced. Exception:The tier 1 equips would have been 0 coins,but they are 15 coins.Don't ask why. The tier of an item=its level/10+1.This is just a conventional thing for our wiki,because without this classification,the Hands of War 3 Items page would have been a mess. Exception:The level 1 gear,they would be tier 1.1,but the wiki considers them tier 1. Battle mathematics The health a character has is based on his Stamina,multiplied by four,then added to a base factor. This way:Health= Stamina*4+12*level+50 The maximum mana a character has is based on his Focus five times,added to a base factor. This way:Max Mana= Focus*5+30+level*15 The base critical chance a character has is based on his Dexterity. Crit chance=10%+ (3*Dexterity/20)% The base haste is based on Speed. Haste=3*((Speed-1)/8)% The health regeneration is based on Stamina. H Regen= 5hp/s+(3*Stamina/20)hp/s Exception:The regeneration of health is reduced by 75% while in combat,even though the game states it is reduced by 50%. Note:the time you have to take to fully refill your health decreases as the Stamina increases,but very slightly. The mana regeneration is based on Focus. M regen=7mp/s+(Focus/5)mp/s Exception:The regeneration of mana is reduced by 75% while in combat,even though the game states it is reduced by 50%. Note:the time you have to wait to fully refresh your mana decreases as the Focus increases,but very slightly. The physical damage reduction is directly proportional to Armor. Pdmg Reduction=armor/(30*level).This way,it is not indicated to level up your tank too much. Exceptions:The reduction is capped at 50%. The magical damage reduction is directly proportional to Magic Resistance. Mdmg Reduction=resistance/(30*level).This way,it is not indicated to level up your tank too much. Exceptions:The reduction is capped at 50%. Walking speed is influenced by Speed. Walking speed=4+ speed/100. Notes:The decimals are rounded,but,if a 0.5 is met,it is floored.Example:for speed=25,wspeed=4.2,but,for speed=26,wspeed=4.3. The trigger time for a skill=the normal trigger time*100/(100+Haste),thus the percents will never reduce the time to zero. The auto-attack base power=weapon's base power+corresponding stat/10 rounded(and 0.5 are ceilled) Discovered but unconfirmed formulas. The attack rate is equal to (delay-(speed/12 rounded))/30. Every 360 speed, the attack rate is reduced by one second. Not completely verified on all weapons.